


Bombshell One Shots

by GoosewithaNuke, Holtzmann_lover



Category: Bombshell (2019)
Genre: Adding More Tags LATER, Bisexual Female Character, But not explicit, Coming Out, F/F, First Dates, Fox News, Lesbian, Sex, cute dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoosewithaNuke/pseuds/GoosewithaNuke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann_lover/pseuds/Holtzmann_lover
Summary: One shots about Jess and Kayla and the adventures they take together.
Relationships: Jess Carr/Kayla Pospisil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Bombshell One Shots

Kayla put her box of stuff down at the empty desk in the corner. She was excited that she was finally working on the O’Reilly factor as it had been a dream of hers. Kayla had been nervous to start work today. She’d finished her last day with Gretchen on Friday and had been worrying about her new job over the weekend. She was also worried that she’d left Gretchen on bad terms, but her career was important to her, and even though she felt guilty, she knew she was where she needed to be. 

She’d put the box down a bit harder than intended, having misjudged the height of the desk. The small thump attracted the attention of the woman sitting across from her in the same cubicle. 

The woman pulled her headphones down to rest them around her neck, she smiled at Kayla and scooted her chair closer, “You must be Kayla Pospisil? I heard someone new was moving into the cubicle.” 

Kayla nodded, she extended a hand, trying to make a good impression. The woman stood up and shook it, “Jess Carr,” she introduced herself. 

“Nice to meet you,” smiled Kayla. 

Jess stared intently at her for a moment, then she grinned broadly. “I’ve heard great things about you.”

Kayla smiled shyly. She didn’t know that people had talked about her, especially since she was new. She sat down and wiped her hands on her pants, just in case they were sweaty. Jess did the same.

“I’m a junior producer here,” explained Jess, “I’ll help you find your way around,” she smiled warmly. 

Kayla smiled back, feeling a little shy around the older woman. She pulled her pale pink cardigan around her a little, feeling slightly self conscious. Then she turned around to her desk to start setting herself up. 

Jess scooted back to her own desk and put her headphones back over her ears. She returned to her work, but kept looking over her shoulder to check on Kayla. 

They got called to a team meeting shortly after which led to Kayla crying in the bathroom. Although she was embarrassed, she was so thankful that Jess helped her through it, and felt like they bonded a little over it. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


At noon, Kayla pulled out her tupperware that held her homemade salad. Jess had left her desk five minutes earlier and Kayla didn’t know where she’d gone. She was slightly disappointed because she’d been hoping she could chat with Jess over lunch, she really felt like they could be friends. 

Instead, Kayla pulled her book out of her handbag and opened it to where she’d left off. She’d read a couple of pages when Jess returned with a paper bag from Five Guys. 

Without invitation, Jess pulled her chair up to Kayla’s desk and put her food on her desk. Jess pulled her burger out of the bag and unwrapped it. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked before taking a massive bite from her burger. 

Kayla shrugged, “A little intimidated, I guess,” she admitted. Jess chewed thoughtfully and nodded for her to continue. “I feel like everyone here knows what they’re doing except for me. They’re all better than me, and I’m just floundering. I thought I was ready for this job, but…” she trailed off. 

Jess finished chewing and swallowed before speaking, “Kayla, it’s your first day. Of course you don’t know everything. Bill would never have hired you if he didn’t think you were good enough. You’ll learn. He sees potential in you, and so do I,” Jess smiled. 

Kayla still felt like she wasn’t good enough, but she didn’t want to argue with Jess, “Okay,” she said softly. 

Jess wasn’t convinced that Kayla believed her. She reached into her bag and pulled out her fries. She offered one to Kayla, but Kayla shook her head politely. She wasn’t a fries kind of girl, and she needed to stay trim because she wanted to be on tv. She had to care about how she looked, especially working at Fox. Jess ate a fry and then looked sincerely at Kayla.

“Let’s go out for drinks tonight. You look like you need one and I can tell you a little more about the job,” she paused, “while we’re not being watched.” 

Kayla immediately nodded at the opportunity. She already loved spending time with Jess and she wanted to jump at the opportunity to do it outside of work too. God knew she needed friends.

They set up a time to meet at a bar that evening after they went home after work. Jess swapped her grey top for a dark top and black blazer. She slipped her glasses on before heading out the door to catch her Uber.

Jess got to the bar first and found a little table for them to sit at. She ordered two white wines and hoped Kayla would be happy with that. She got the bartender to start a tab, not knowing where the night would lead. 

Kayla entered the bar and Jess saw her looking around. She raised an arm and gave a little wave to attract Kayla’s attention. Kayla smiled and gave a nervous wave back and then met Jess at the table. 

“I remembered you mentioned white wine earlier, so I ordered one for you,” said Jess. 

Kayla felt touched, “I do.” 

Their drinks arrived and Jess held up her glass, “Cheers,” she said. 

Kayla held hers up too. Jess clinked her glass against Kayla’s, “To you.” 

Kayla blushed. 

Jess noticed and smiled a little. She thought Kayla was attractive and she wanted to learn all about her. On top of that, she wanted to teach her everything she knew. She shoved the thoughts away to the back of her brain before they became dangerous territory. 

“All right,” She said. She folded her hands together. “Let’s get down to business.”

“Right. Business,” Kayla said and got ready to listen to listen to Jess, soaking her words up like a sponge.

They both sipped their wines as Jess started to tell Kayla about working for Bill at Fox. Kayla could tell that Jess didn’t really agree with what she was saying and made a note to ask her about it when an appropriate time to interrupt came up. 

They added a few more wines to Jess’ tab as the night went on, and Kayla ordered some carrot sticks because she felt like a healthy snack. 

“You are a healthy snack,” winked Jess, definitely drunk. Then she finished up her little spiel about The O’Reilly Factor. 

“You don’t really believe all that, do you?” Kayla asked.

Jess shrugged, “Maybe.” 

There was a pause while Jess stared at the younger woman. She rested her chin in her hands, and hoped that Kayla couldn’t tell that she definitely had heart eyes for her. Maybe it was the alcohol giving her some courage, but Jess was definitely attracted to Kayla, and this felt like her chance. 

Jess chuckled a slightly nervous, slightly drunk, “What?”

“That’s quite the face you have,” she said. Maybe not the best line, but that’s what she was thinking, so she had to say it. Jess bit her lip, unsure of how Kayla was going to react. 

Kayla gave an open mouthed smile and raised a carrot stick to her mouth. “Thank you,” she grinned as she bit down on the sideways carrot. 

Jess smiled, “I’m drunk,” she semi whispered.

Kayla replied, “I’m drunk too.” 

Jess dared to be brave and reached her hand out to place it on Kayla’s. Kayla glanced at it and grinned as Jess. Jess took another sip of her wine before looking at Kayla again.

“Do you wanna come back to my place for coffee?” She asked.

Kayla shrugged. “Okay.” 

Jess grinned and paid off the tab at the bar, before returning to their table and offering Kayla her hand. Kayla took it and stood up. 

“I ordered an Uber while I was waiting at the bar,” Jess held up her phone with her free hand, “they should be here in about two minutes, shall we wait outside?” 

Kayla nodded. She was a little nervous, she was pretty sure Jess was inviting her back to her apartment for something other than coffee. But she didn’t want to seem too eager in case it really was just coffee and she was making a fool of herself. 

They walked outside and Jess huddled close to Kayla as it was cold. They were still holding hands and she entwined their fingers. The Uber arrived shortly after they got outside. 

Jess let go of Kayla’s hand as she climbed in. Kayla suddenly felt very alone without that warm hand touching hers. She climbed into the car after Jess. Once they were buckled, Jess reached her hand out again. Kayla grinned as she put her hand back where it belonged. 

When the Uber driver pulled up to Jess’ apartment, they made sure to thank him and Jess gave him a tip on the app before putting her phone away and gently leading Kayla to the elevator that would lead them to her apartment.

When the door was successfully unlocked, they stumbled in. Partly because of the alcohol and partly because their hands were wandering to each other’s bodies.

The door clicked shut and Jess gently pushed Kayla up against her living room wall, taking her into a kiss. Kayla kissed back and her hands found their way to Jess’ face, holding her head. Jess eagerly kissed back. One of her hands supported her on the wall and the other hand snaked around her waist, her thumb rubbing Kayla’s side gently.

Kayla moaned softly and Jess couldn’t help but grin. She knew she was good, but it was always nice to hear when her work was appreciated. It didn’t take long before hands were attempting to reach under clothes and Jess guided Kayla to the bed. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


They cuddled together afterward. Kayla lifted her head from its place on Jess’ shoulder, “Um, do you think I could get a glass of water? My head is starting to hurt from the wine.”

“Sure,” Jess said, “I’ll be right back.” She gently kissed Kayla’s forehead and then slipped out of the bed and quickly threw on her tank top and shorts that served as her pyjamas. 

Kayla watched Jess as she slipped her bra back on. She noticed a Hilary poster on the wall in the kitchen. She knew Jess didn’t really believe all of the Fox garbage she’d been talking about earlier. Jess returned with the water. 

“You have a Hilary poster in your kitchen,” Kayla said, wanting to talk about it immediately. She pulled her underwear on under the covers.

“I guess I do,” Jess said, acting scandalised. She joined Kayla back in the bed. 

They talked for a bit and then Jess went in for another kiss after tormenting Kayla with her hand vibrator. 

Kayla returned the kiss happily. It was all very new to her and she wanted more as she kept making out with Jess. Jess had been with others before but Kayla was different. Kayla was kind and soft and everything a random hookup wasn’t. She hoped that their new relationship, whatever it may be, only grew from there.


End file.
